In the Grove
by inkfriends
Summary: After Titans East goes missing a new teen hero thats been getting to know them steps in on the search. "I don't care who took them they are my comrades and I will get them back" I yelled "I won't give them up, I can't let people who I can save die again"
1. soeing seeds

Title: In The Grove

Couples: SpeedyXAqualad, BumbleBeeXCyborg, RobinXStarfire

Authors note: this is my first story posted and that's odd because I write a lot more than I do of much else. This is a OC story, so if you don't like stories like that don't read it, but also know that my OC is not going to throw herself on and, I don't own anyone but Pumpkin Patch so don't sue me.

Chapter 1

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Crazy. That's one apt description of me. It's hard to retain all of one's sanity after losing as much as I have. A robbery left me chipped, with peaces missing. Three parts. My mother; Anna Maurice, my father; Mark Decades, and my best friend; Nora Fay. Somewhere in the chaos I heard gunshots and I lost it, completely. Some wall inside me crumbled and the robbery turned quite quickly into a raging fire. All most everyone came out of the blaze, the only casualtie of the flames where the robbers and the gunshot wounds they had given who had no burns as if the flames wouldn't dare to touch them. That is the truth. No matter what the police said that was the truth, the fire, my fire, wouldn't touch them.

Pardon my rudeness, my name is Mora Decades. The Titans East call me Pumpkin Patch or they should, that's the name I do vigilante work under. I'm trying to make the Titans learn they aren't the best they can be, never will be, and that's mostly because the Titans leave the non-super crimes to other people. In my general weirdness I found out the wavelengths the Titans use. Cyborg thinks it's un-traceable, I heard him call it that when I was listening in once. I almost had the nerve to call in and tell they I found the wavelength by flipping channels on a store bought radio.

I don't use my powers. Ever. I don't do superhero stuff. Titans East has that covered. I save the victims of robbers, and rapists because they need it more. The Titans, East or other wise, can deal with all the mutants and superhumans. They can't handle the human-humans.

That was what I thought before I meet them.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Read and review if you have time!


	2. pancakes in the morning

Title: In The Grove

Couples: SpeedyXAqualad, BumbleBeeXCyborg, RobinXStarfire

Authors note: this is wonderful! I'm writing a story and it has a next chapter! Now the only way this day could be better is if I'm not sued. I only own Pumpkin Patch all other cartons aren't mine, I just have fun with their voices in my head (I swear that bits of this story flash in my _head_!) odd as that may be.

Chapter 2

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Things happen around me. Weird things like waking up with the sudden urge the cook the Titans East breakfast. As funny as you think that is, yes you who can't help but laugh at this, it truly isn't. When I wake up I have to blink until I'm fully awake, so instead of regaining conciseness and blinking the rest of the way up I; regained conciseness got dressed on autopilot and put on my glasses before I woke the rest of the way up. After juggling lots of scenarios with me meting the Titans on worse ways to be introduced I pulled on my pumpkin hat I set off. I had to show them that they where new, and no matter what super villain came it was my city and I would always be here for the people.

The fasted way to the lake front is by bike and even that takes a half an hour, and for once I'm happy to be an early riser. Arriving at the _giant_ T shaped tower at 5:57 am hack into the main stream data and introduce myself to the computer as an ally. After that the doors heed no resistance I make my way to the kitchen.

The cupboards are almost empty only contain caned and dried goods, as well as a frying pan, a pot, a mixing bowl, and I set of tableware. The fridge was gave better results, holding milk, butter, orange juice, eggs, blueberries, apples, and on further searching maple syrup I decided to use the mix in the cupboard to make pancakes. Taking the bowl I dumped the dry mix and added water as the instructions read. I started to stir the mixture together with a spoon from a drawer that she had found filled with eating and cooking utensils. Placing the frying pan on the stove I started to melt some of the butter before pouring the now liquid mix into the pan. While waiting for the pancake to cook I got out five plates and flipped the pancake that had been cooking on the stove and watched the other side cook before taking the pancake off and poring another one into the pan.

Seemingly the smell of pancakes had the twins out of bed because after two more pancakes had been flipped there was a blur of color and the pancakes that where done had vanished along with two plates, two forks, and the syrup. The next pancake done vanished in the same manner as the ones before it.

"You should know that both of you should leave some of the pancakes for the others right?" I said in a (unknown to me) motherly tone. The twins froze then speed off to, if I had to guess, wake up the others. I heard light foot steps behind me and turned to face one of Bumble Bee's stingers pointed at me nose. After blinking a fue times I turned back to the stove and continued flipping pancakes.

"Who are you?" from the tone it was a demand for information, not a question.

"You can call me Pumpkin Patch" my voice was calm and steady, I had been in worse situations. Much worse.

"How did you get in?" another demand.

"The front door"

"Sectary?"

"Hacked, computer thinks I'm an ally"

"And?"

"And I would like to be your, all of your, allies" I turned back to the yellow and black clad teen in front of me with a plate in my hands "Besides it would be a pity to shoot me, I made breakfast" I waved the plate under Bumble Bee's nose and she glared at me "Don't you like pancakes?"

"I don't eat things made by strangers"

"I understand" I said as I ate one of the pancakes "I'm a bit paranoid myself, and I'm a bit worried about your archer and the time he's had the prepare the arrow that's pointed in my direction"

"You should be" Speedy added to the conversation as he stood at the railing a fue floors above us bow string already pulled back.

"Indeed" I nodded "I should also be worried about Aqualad who is standing by the pool" I pointed in the water based teen's direction "as well as Mas y Menos who are standing behind me so they can trip me in case I try to attack any of the rest of you. Not that I would, it would be stupid to attack allies"

"You want to be an ally so you break into the tower?"

"Yes"

"To make breakfast"

"Yes, I don't see what's so hard to grasp about that"

"It is traditional to give food in an offer of peace" Aqualad nodded to himself before sending the water he had gathered to back to the pool "And you have made no move the hurt us, and you've said you want to be an ally so you'd do nothing to harm us"

I nodded back to him before rolling my shoulder back and bowed my head showing my neck to Aqualad. A look of shock past over his face for a moment before he nodding to me again and I smiled brightly and started eating another pancake.

"What the hell was that?" there was an angry edge to the sentence that Speedy yelled down.

"She recognized me as royalty and pledged allegiance, I accepted" Aqualad explained lightly as Bumble Bee holstered the stinger that had been pointed at me. Speedy took a moment longer than necessary to put the arrow he had notched at me back in to the quiver that was slung over his shoulder glaring at me the whole time.

"You summed that up nicely" I said, Speedy's glare grew and I met it with a cool look "He looked thru all of my memories and accepted me with all of my cracked and crooked bits, I have to do whatever my liege tells me too"

"Starting with not hurting any of the people present" Aqualad said evenly thru a pancake.

"U and A" I said nibbling on another pancake.

"Cuál es ese medio? (What's that mean?)" Mas said

"y quién son usted? (and who are you?)" Menos replied

"un nuevo titán? (a new Titan?)" Mas

"usted jugará con nosotros? (Will you play with us?)" Menos

"Understood and Accepted, Pumpkin Patch, no, and if Bumble Bee says so yes" I told the twins back counting the questions off on my fingers.

"Robin does need to be updated on the possibility that there might be a new honorary Titan" Bee left the sentence open while giving me a pointed look.

"If I'm going to be an honorary shouldn't I meet the main team?" the offer knocked me off balance, they shouldn't trust me with this. I was tainted, cracked, crooked; I had killed, so I put on a smile for them. Bits of me where clinging on the fact that Speedy hated me for the threat I might pose to Aqualad and his relationship. Bee was retrial but picked up on Speedy's tension and was defensive. The twins where happy with me. And Aqualad had accepted the broken, jaded, cracked me with only a moment's hesitation and now had some bit of responsibility set aside for me.

The Titans East trusted me; I would **not **let them down!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Read and revive if you have time! And thanks to _Nenene_ my godfather who after learning that I had posted something gave me the 'fan-fiction-at-it's-core-is-illegal' rant, much to my amusement.


End file.
